Unlock My Heart, My Queen
by Rebelling Death
Summary: Rima has another egg! Ikuto has become interested in Rima more than Amu ever since he get to 'know' her better. Without even noticing, Rima has fallen for the neko boy. Can Rima and Ikuto be together? Are they going to tell each other how they feel? Originally two chapters are rewritten.
1. New Egg!

**Well here is the completely re-written chapter 1 of "Unlock My Heart, My Queen" Hope you guys like it.**

 **This took a while because of the major revising and editing.**

 **This is my take on continuing "Unlucky My Heart, My Queen" By Dreamer831/Rima-Chi**

 **For those who read my orginal continuation, sorry but I decided to rewrite my continuation.**

 **Note: Sorry the feeling of the story is not the same as the original.**

 **By now, I think Dreamer831 is dead (In FanFiction), but Dreamer831** **if you're reading this, I want you to know I want your story to continue and I hope you'll love this.**

 **Disclaimer: Shugo Chara does not belong to me, the plot of this story does not belong, and Yuki does not belong to me, she belongs to Dreamer831**

* * *

 **Unlock My Heart, My Queen**

 **Chapter One**

 **New Egg!**

A fight was heard from the living room, obvious from the yelling of two parents. Tempers have flared between the two, resulting in one of them to throw the nearest object near them, the item missed its target resulting a loud thud noise that scared a young girl, who is lucky to be in her own room. The young girl shivered in fear under her blanket.

A clown-Chara float over to the young girl with worry, "Are you okay Rima-chan?" Kusukusu asked softly.

Rima peak out from the blanket while her eyes teary, she gave her Chara a sad face with tears running her cheek.

Rima heard more arguments and more items being thrown which scared Rima deeply, emotionally scaring her. She has always been in pain ever since that dreadful incident which succeeded in ruining her life even if the kidnapping was unsuccessful.

From the day, her parents have became over protective, resulting in them enforcing her to stay home at all. The only time of freedom she has is when she is at school. Although, she can not go to school by herself which resulted in more arguments, her parents will always argue on who is going to drop her off and pick her up and who is not because of the trusts that has disappeared since that dreadful day.

Her parents even became more supportive for her in their jobs, but it did more bad than good; taking in so much hours of their jobs to earn more money resulted in their fatigue becoming fuel to their fights.

Rima got out of her bed, walking up to her balcony as she press her hand on the sliding door of her balcony. As she rest her hand on the glass door, she felt the coldness of the chilly night and oddly enough, it felt so welcoming despite feeling the cold night at the tip of her fingertips. She really wanted to go out, but her parents have forbidden her from being outside, even from standing outside on her own balcony. She looks up at the stars with painful eyes.

Kusukusu sigh in sadness before floating back into her egg to sleep knowing Rima wanted to be alone. Being a clown-chara, she is the embodiment of a being whose soul duty is to bring laughter and happiness into the world, she feels so useless right now.

Rima sigh softly before seeing a shooting star. She gasps softly before she quickly closes her eyes, getting down to her knees, and prayed.

 _'I wish that I can be free from everything. The pain, the sadness, the loneliness, I want to be free from it all.'_ Rima made her wish and slowly opens her eyes.

She looks around and see no changes in her life. It did not even stop the fighting from the living room.

She sighs as she stood up and walk back to her bed, "It's only a wish that won't come true." Rima thought out loudly. She had trouble sleeping, so she tried her best as she could to ignore her parents' fight. Sadly enough, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Rima slowly revealed her golden eyes before quickly closing them again due to the harsh, morning sunlight that was shining through the sliding door glass. After she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep sand in her eyes, she gave a yawn before she sat up to stretch, but suddenly she stop when she felt something under her blanket.

Blinking in confusion, she grabbed the blanket and pull it up. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw another egg on her bed. She gasped loudly which woke Kusukusu from her egg.

The little clown Chara was still half asleep when she floated towards Rima.

"What is it Rima-Cha-?" Kusukusu's eyes bugled out when she saw the egg on Rima's bed. She rubbed her eyes to make sure if she was imagining things, but she wasn't.

This morning surprise really woke her up.

"You...have another egg..." She was in complete awe when she finally snapped in realization with a wide smile. "That means I'm going to have a little sister! Yahoo!"

Kusukusu could not hold all of her excitement in so she let it out by flying all around the room wildly while Rima was still in shock.

"No way...I thought...I..." Rima shakes her head before looking at her new egg in disbelief. She could not believe her eyes, but there it is, plain as day right in front of her.

The egg is mostly silver with a golden cat face on the middle and pale, but slightly dark gray mini-paws all over in a random pattern. To Rima's eyes, it is one of the most beautiful Chara egg she has ever seen.

She gently and carefully reaches for her egg and tenderly touches it.

"It's warm..." Rima commented as cups her hands around her egg carefully so she can examine it more closely. "I still can't believe it...I have another egg..."

Her shock slowly turned to happiness, she smiled and Kusukusu joined her with a wide grin. Kusukusu floated close to her new unborn sister egg.

"I wonder what she will be like!" Kusukusu giggle.

"We just have to wait and see." Rima said with a smile. She then looks at her first Chara, "Can you please keep this a secret between us?"

Kusukusu blinked in confusion, but nodded her head. "Hai, Rima-Chan!"

Rima nod her head, "Good." Rima look back at her new egg, "I want to keep her secret...wait until it hatch...and surprise my friends." Rima smiles while staring lovely at her new egg.

Kusukusu smile at her owner, _'She's smiling...but I wonder what kind of little sister will I have though...'_ Kusukusu looks at the egg in curiously, _'Rima wants to make people laugh which is the reason I was born. Now what kind of 'would-be-self' does Rima wanted to be?'_

Rima jumped off of her bed to get ready for her day, "Kusukusu, can you please watch the egg for me?" Rima asked.

Kusukusu gave a salute. "Of course Rima-Chan!"

Rima smiled at Kusukusu before starting to gather her clothes for the day since today is Saturday, which means no school.

* * *

Rima giggled hysterically while watching two boys doing her favorite comedy gag, Bala-Balance, in the television with Kusukusu laughing beside her. Her new egg with the feline pattern is safely sitting on a blanket covered basket, which is on the table in front of the sofa.

The channel suddenly switched to news as Kusukusu look at the television in horror and disappointment while Rima gasp lightly, barely making an audible sound.

She heard her mother sat down on the chair behind the couch, "I'm tired again today." Rima's mom sigh in fatigue.

The news started talking about children running away from home and being found loitering at night which is pointed out to be occurring very increasingly lately. Rima's mom glances at the television as she gave her comment on the talk of the day.

"Terrible. It's because they weren't raised properly."

Rima frown sadly and lean her chin on her knees, deep in thought of sadness. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her owm name from her mother. Rima stood up and walk to her mother.

"What is it, mama?" Rima asked in confusion.

Her mother took out an envelope and handed it to her daughter, "Take this with you tomorrow."

Rima took the envelope and read the kanji written on it. She was definitely not happy with the writing.

"It's a letter of withdrawal." Rima slightly stuttered.

Her mother look down with her eyes closes, "You're going to quit that 'Guardian' club tomorrow."

Kusukusu gasp in shock before flying towards to Rima's mother.

"Huh?! Why, why, why?" Kusukusu asked over and over again, but she knew it was a feeble to even ask someone like her even if she was visible to normal people.

Rima was quiet, but she quickly gathered some courage without notice.

"But mom..." Rima was about to say it, but her mother cut her off.

"I keep having to pick you up at different times; it's a real problem." Rima shut her mouth, having lost all of her courage. "You understand that my job keeps me very busy, don't you?" Her mother added.

Rima never felt so much in pain in her life since her almost kidnapping. Kusukusu gave her a sympathetic look.

 _'Tomorrow...'_ Rima thought sadly. She wants to be free, but she continues to experience more pain.

Without noticing anything, her new egg is shaking on the warm blanket covered basket, but stops before being noticed by anyone.

 _"Not yet...it's not the right time...just wait for me, Rima-Nya."_ A soft voice said from the unborn egg.

* * *

Rima sighs softly while she walk across the school gate. When Rima heard her mother's car drove off from hearing range, Rima stops and glance over her shoulder and her surroundings.

She notices that no one is paying attention to her, so much so that she can easily slip off in plain sight. Rima bit her bottom lip with Kusukusu floating up next to her master.

"Rima-chan?"

Rima tighten gripped her bag before she glancing at her clown-Chara.

"Kusukusu...what do you say that...we ditch school just for a day?" Rima suggested.

Kusukusu was sure her eyes were about to pop out. She never thought her owner would suggest such a strange thing and it was so unlike her. Rima blinked at her suggestion, she never actually thought she was going to say that out loud.

Rima was brought out of her thoughts when she felt movement in her bag, which she opens and took a peak.

"I think..." Rima and Kusukusu glanced at the unborn egg, "I think my egg is hatching soon." Rima mumbles.

Kusukusu nods her head in understanding before grinning.

"I like that idea, Rima-chan! Let's do it!" Kusukusu said with excitement. Rima also put on a smile.

"Okay, let's do it." Rima walk to the garden area, "But... how do we start?" Rima thought out loud as she and Kusukusu heard a familiar voice.

"Did you say ditch-Nya?" Rima and her clown Chara look up and saw another Chara, who they rarely see everyday, Yoru.

"You're..." Rima tilted her head in confusion, having some problem remembering the Chara in front of her, "Yoru... that cat Chara who belongs to...Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Rima said his name which left a strange sensation on her tongue. She kind of likes it.

Yoru let his cat grin appear, "Hai, I am. And you're actually planning to ditch-Nya?" Rima nodded his question and Yoru grinned wider, "Well then, how about I help you how-Nya!"

Rima and Kusukusu blink at the dumbest offer.

"Why?" They both said in unison

Yoru frown in exasperation. "I'm an alley cat-Nya! I know how to do this kind of stuff-Nya! I can teach you how to-Nya!" After his little speech, Yoru nod at himself smugly.

Rima raise her right eyebrow at him. Kusukusu suddenly chuckled while covering her mouth, thinking how funny Yoru is with his smug look, much to his dismay when he noticed the clown Chara was laughing at him.

 _"Well I did say I'd ditch today. And he seems to know how."_ Rima contemplated then finally she nod her head. "Alright, teach me then."

Yoru grinned widely, "Perfect-Nya! Now follow me-Nya!" Yoru floated away as Rima quickly followed him along with Kusukusu floating behind her while giggle.

"This is going to be fun~!" Kusukusu thought out loud while giggly.

For an hour, Rima has been following Yoru on foot when finally Yoru turned around. Rima took the time to catch her breathe, she has never been the athletic type.

"Okay..." Rima look around, "Where are we?"

Yoru grinned, "From now on, you're going to follow me and not on the ground."

Rima just frowns at the declaration while Yoru fly to a brick wall and all the way up before turning back to her.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Come on-Nya!" Yoru shouted as Rima look up at the brick wall, feeling intimidated by its height.

She glances at Kusukusu. Her only response from her was a sheepish shrug before Kusukusu flies up to where Yoru is.

Rima sighs softly in defeat. "Okay."

Needing both hands for this, she hide her bag behind the bushes, planning to get it later the day. Rima then began to climb the brick wall with extreme caution.

Kusukusu look at Rima in concerned, "Be careful Rima-Chan!"

"Just don't look down-Nya!" Yoru advised.

Rima nod her head before continuing to climb up the brick wall and reaching the top.

The car Chara gave her a smile. "Good! Now follow me-Nya!"

Yoru fly along the brick wall with Rima following him on the large wall that is thick enough for her small feet. She had trouble keeping her balance at first, but she soon got the hang of it.

Rima never thought she would say this. "For once, I'm grateful that I'm petite." Rima thought out loud. Kusukusu giggled at her when she admitted that, but Rima was too busy focusing her balance to care.

She was so focus keeping her balance that her movement was so graceful and precise that she impressed Yoru and then some. If she brought her bag with her, Rima would notice her egg shaking.

When Rima got to the end of the fence, Yoru instructed her to jump down.

She gave him a questioned look, "Why are you even having me do this?"

"This is the way cats sneak around-Nya." Yoru explained. "To cats-Nya, being in high ground is important-Nya, but at the same time-Nya you must not get too up high-Nya. We never always land on our feet."

Rima got the message and got down, landing gracefully on her own two feet. Although she did stumble a little, it was still enough to impress Yoru.

"Nice work-Nya." Yoru praised her with a thumbs up.

Rima gave a big yawn before replying, "Thanks." After she did, she looked around and noticed she was in a park. No one was around, except for the birds that finds this park to be their home. It was quiet, so calm and serene, and the added birds chirping almost made Rima forgot all her worries. She smiled.

Yoru frowned when he noticed something, "You okay-Nya?" She definitely does not look right, especially those slightly dark circles under her eyes.

"Huh?" Rima did not even noticed that she was yawning and it has been happening for quite some time. "Hai, I'm fine."

Yoru gave a hidden small frown when he noticed the clown Chara is frowning at the petite blonde. That told him that her sleep deprivation was serious.

Not wanting to show sympathy, he snickered instead, catching the attentions of the two comedy lovers. Rima glared when she noticed the cat Chara was laughing at her.

"What's funny?" She glared. No joke was made, so this irks her incredibly.

"No wonder you're so small-Nya." Rima intensified her glare when he mentioned her small stature. "You need to sleep more-Nya."

He then started to float towards back to where they were, motioning to her to follow.

"Come on-Nya! I know a good place to sleep-Nya."

She followed and gave a questioned look when they reached Yoru's destination.

"A tree?" Rima said with a hint skepticism in her voice, "Won't it be uncomfortable?"

"I'm sure you can make yourself all cozy with all that hair of yours." Yoru joked.

Rima glared at him, but glared even more intensely at her Chara, who found the feline chara's retort to be hilarious. Yoru joined the laughter and laughed loudly at Rima; while he did so, he unconsciously floated towards Rima. Said blonde was about to flick at him, but soon all that sleep deprivation she has accumulated, along with the climbing around, has made her not care; all she wants right now is to get some sleep. Going back home is definitely not the best idea right now and no way is she sleeping on the ground, so she went with Yoru's idea.

Her face crunch a little in pain when her delicate hands clung tightly against the trunk of the tree, but she did not let that bother so she proceeded to climb up the tree. Once she reached a big enough branch, she made herself comfortable on it. Since the tree she is on is in the middle of many others at the park, she is practically invisible among the large branches and leaves, so there are no worries to being spotted.

Unfortunately, for Rima anyway, Yoru was actually correct, (even though he was just joking) her enormous mass of hair actually made her feel cozy.

"Night-nighty." Kusukusu said as she made herself comfortable in her owner's hair which is the equivalent of sleeping on a soft pillow.

The cat Chara snickered as he also made himself comfortable, "Don't mind if I do."

Rima has a half of mind to get him out of her hair, but she slipped into dreamland before she could.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

"Hey! Wake up-nya!"

Rima, without opening her eyes, swatted where that annoying voice is coming from. "Go away."

"Rima-chan!" Kusukusu yelled. "School is almost over. Your mommy will be at your school soon!"

That woke up Rima right away. She nearly lost her balance on the tree branch, but quickly regained it. The young blonde looks down; suddenly her vision started to get blurry. According to her current situation, the height of that brick wall is nothing compared to the tree that she's on.

"Why did you have to pick this tree?" Rima said, blaming Yoru.

The feline Chara gave her an annoyed look before noticing that the tree branches are arranged in an almost clear path to the brick wall, this gave him an idea. If Rima is too scared to get down from the tree, then she should just jump from branch to branch until she reaches the brick wall which is at a lower height above the ground, she was brave enough to get down from there the first time.

"Jump-nya!" He then lead the way.

Kusukusu follow him easily but Rima look down nervously. It is a very long way down for someone small like her, but she really had to hurry. Rima gulped nervously before jumping.

Unfortunately, she was so in a hurry that she made a too long of a jump and missed the branch. Her eyes shrunk when she suddenly felt herself falling.

"Rima-Chan!"

Rima closed her eyes tightly in fear as tears started leaking out. Time seem to have slowed down as her life started to flash in her mind. She remembered growing up in a once happy family before that horrible man appeared out of nowhere in her life and ruined it all.

Sad memories, sad and painful memories soon appeared, all consisting of her parents fighting all night with her all alone in her room.

She then heard the laughs and giggles of the day Kusukusu was born, bringing light into her life. She can remember the little performance Kusukusu gave her immediately after her birth. Bala-Balance. Heh~

Then Amu appeared along with the other Guardians in the Royal Garden, welcoming her with warm greetings.

No. She does not want to leave this world just yet.

"Please help!"

Suddenly a golden light shines around Rima. Before she could react to the glow or question it, an instinct took over her mind. She did a mid air flip and she landed safely.

Kusukusu and Yoru's eyes widen when they saw Rima land gracefully on her own two feet, they thought she was a goner.

Yoru's eyes widen even more as he gasp at what he is seeing. This is not his doing, he is not even sure if he could even do it with someone else. Even so, how does she have...?

Rima slowly opens her eyes before looking around in confusion and surprise. She felt something move from her back, which made her to turn her head and she saw a white tail... that is currently attached her.

Going on a hunch, Rima slowly reach up to the top of her head with one had. She reeled back her hand when she felt her new pairs of cat ears twitch due to her own touch. She blushed when she felt how sensitive her cat ears were.

"Rima-Nya!" An unknown voice.

Rima turned her head to the voice and gasp at the sight of her own school bag floating in front of her. At first she was scared, but she instantly realized what is happening with her bag.

She grabbed her bag and opens it up. When she did so, her new egg instantly flew out like a bat out of hell.

Yoru gasped as he saw a Chara egg he was never seen before. He was even more surprised at the pattern.

"No way-Nya!"

The new egg flew around for a while before flying back in front of Rima. It took a moment to crack open before giving birth to Rima's second Chara.

To what Yoru expected, Rima's new Chara is much like him. A cat-Chara and, in opposite to him other than the apparent gender, her colors portrays light.

Like her owner and 'sister', the cat-Chara has long blonde hair that is wavy. Sticking out of her hair are a pair of bright white cat ears. Decorating her face are a pair of large lavender eyes and a small cat-like nose.

She is wearing a silver crop top that reveals her bellybutton, a white skirt that is sparking due to the golden glitter, a pair of golden flat shoes, and white ribbons that were tied around her ankles. To top it all off, she has a choker with a golden bell.

Adding to her feline appearance, her pupils are narrowed and white paws instead of hands.

The cat-Chara smiles at her owner, "Hello Rima, it's great to finally meet you-Nya. My name is Yuki and I represent your hidden personality-Nya."

Rima stares at her cat Charas in awe.

"Hidden... personality?" She repeated as Yuki nods her head. "What's that?"

"Yes. Your hidden personality is different from who you want to be-Nya." She explained.

"Wait...I don't understand." Rima frowns in confusion, but Yuki just smile mysteriously at her.

"I'll explain everything to you Rima-Nya. Right now, it is best for you to go back to school because your mother is going to pick you-Nya." Yuki reasoned.

That reminded Rima that she will be in big trouble if she does not go back to the front gate in time. She panicked a little before realizing that she is still in Character Change with Yuki. Wasting no time, she uses her increased agility to jump all the way up to the top of the brick wall.

Rima was amazed on how easy she was able to make that big jump. She wondered if she was really alive right now because she feels so light on her feet.

Kusukusu was just amazed.

"That was amazing, Rima-Chan!" Kusukusu exclaimed as she float next to her master. "You could just jump all the way home if you do something amazing like that!"

Seeing that she effortlessly made that jump, she actually could in no time at all, but that will be a bad idea at the moment.

Yuki flew towards to her master and hold onto Rima's shoulder, "You might want to hold on, sis or else you'll be left behind." She advised with a smile.

Seeing what her younger sister means, Kusukusu hold onto Rima's other shoulder.

Now that her Chara won't fall behind, Rima did another jump towards to the direction of her school by jumping on top of roofs. Kusukusu laughed loudly at how fast how fast Rima is going. Yuki just smiled proudly at Rima.

Unknown to the females, they have completely forgotten another Charas who has already left.

* * *

 **(Somewhere Else)**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is currently resting on a small grassy hill. Like always, he was lazing around while enjoying the fresh air of the outside. He was also enjoying the view of the setting sun when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Ikuto-Nya!" It was from his own cat-Chara. Sounds like Yoru ran marathon from the sound of his tried voice.

The blue haired young man sat up before staring at his cat Chara with lazy eyes.

"What is it Yoru?"

Yoru panted to catch his breathe before saying, "I saw a new egg-Nya, but it hatched-Nya!"

Ikuto tilted his head to show that he is a little interested and a little confused.

"Who's egg, Yoru?"

The dark cat put a paw under his chin to remember her name. He and Rima never did properly introduced each other.

"Iie, it was that short girl-Nya. Rima, that's it-Nya! The Queen of the Guardians-Nya." Ikuto looks at him to give him more hints. "Big hair, blonde, and chibi-Nya?"

Ikuto blinks now that remembered Rima's face. He was there hiding on the day when Rima and Kairi were first introduced as the new Queen and Jack's chair at the Royal Garden.

 _"The new girl who replaced the previous Queen.'_ Ikuto has never really paid attention to her since his eyes were on a certain strawberry haired girl.

The tall teen lied back down, clearly not interested. "So she has new a Chara. So what?"

"Her new Chara is a cat-Nya! Just like me-Nya!"

Ikuto quickly sat back up, "What?" Ikuto quickly asked with widened eyes. Yoru could only nod vigorously at his question, not knowing what else to say other than yes. "A Cat Chara?" Ikuto repeated.

The tall slowly went back to lie down on grass.

His eyes trail up to the sky where stars are slightly becoming visible as night slowly dominates the sky.

 _'A cat-Chara can only mean it's a Hitogara Chara which is rare.'_ Ikuto thought in his head. _'For someone to have that kind of Chara... they must wish to be free from pain. The question is, what kind of pain does that new Queen want to be free from?"_

Before he knew it, all he could think of now is Rima. When his mind drifted to Amu, her face was replaced by Rima's.

He sighed internally, _"Seems to me I'll be giving the Queen a visit soon."_


	2. Hitogara-Chara!

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 **Unlock My Heart, My Queen**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hitogara-Chara!**

Rima stood in front of the school, waiting for her mother to come and pick her up. While she waited, her two Charas started a conversation to get to know each other. Kusukusu asks questions nonstop while Yuki patiently answered each one while occasionally asking her own questions for Kusukusu to answer.

When Kusukusu asked what Yuki likes to eat, it did not surprised anyone that the cat Chara's answer was fish, which Kusukusu giggled at.

Rima smiled at the two, they were already like family. She was pulled from her thoughts and her smile disappeared when she heard the familiar honking of her mother's car.

Once her mother's car pulled up, Rima got inside along with her Charas. After she put on her seatbelt, her mother look at her through her reflection on the car mirror.

"Did you gave the letter to them?"

Rima got nervous at first, but quickly shake off her worries as she said the following words that shocked her.

"I couldn't. They were too busy."

Rima lied so smoothly that it surprised her. Rima's eyes slightly widen in shock which went unnoticed by her mother who was not happy at what she just heard.

Her mother sighed tiredly, "Okay. Tomorrow morning, you need to put the letter on the table or desk so someone can get it."

Rima nods her head with a frown. "Hai."

Yuki frowned at the loveless Mother-Daughter interaction while Kusukusu blinks and gasp in awe.

"Rima-Chan lied to her mother... that's the first." Kusukusu giggle a little, though half heartedly.

Yuki glances at her older sister. "Is that so-Nya?" She murmured.

After an hour, they finally arrived at the Mashiro residence. Yuki looks up at her owner's home, which is a two story house and looks pretty expensive due to the exterior look.

Rima followed her mom into house with her Charas floating by. After they got inside, she and her mother ceremoniously took off their shoes and place them in the cabinet.

The Queen's Chair of the Guardian wasted no time going up to her room with Kusukusu and Yuki following their master.

Rima sigh softly after a long day as she set her satchel bag on her desk. She climbs onto her bed, letting her body rest from on that jumping around. Yuki floats toward Rima while Kusukusu nestled herself on Rima's soft, long hair.

The clown-Chara never got a good decent sleep since she spent a lot of her time worrying, but after Yoru suggested the two get an afternoon nap, that was the best sleep she ever had. Right now, she is itching to get some more sleep, but decided to stay awake a little longer.

Rima glance at her new Chara. She still has not gotten over the fact that she has a new Chara. That is not the only thing that is currently flowing around Rima's mind.

"Can you tell me what's a hidden personality?"

Yuki smile while nod her head. "Of course Rima-Nya. A hidden personality is a side of you that you don't know because it is buried deep within yourself-Nya. I was born because you unlocked your hidden personality. I'm an embodiment of freedom which means your hidden personality means you want to be free-Nya." Yuki explained.

Rima frown at the explanatiom. "I don't understand, if I want to be free... then does that mean it's my would-be self?"

Yuki shakes her head. "No because as you should know, would-be-selves are who you want to be-Nya. Something that you can't do and wish to be great at it-Nya. For example-Nya, if someone is a very bad artist and they dream of being a great artist, but do not have the raw talent of full-fledged artist-Nya. That very someone would wish to become very artistic which is when their Shugo Chara is born-Nya." Yuki explained.

Rima slowly nods her head in understanding.

Yuki continues, "You wish to be free from everything-Nya. Being free as an ally cat is your hidden personality, but that was all locked deep inside until you made your wish to be free, which resulted in me being born-Nya. I am part of who you are and I am also the embodiment of your true personality that you have unlocked, Rima-Nya."

Rima and Kusukusu look at her in awe.

"You're...you're not like the other Charas." Rima said, still quite amazed that she learned a part of herself.

"That's because I am!" Yuki said and proud of it. She floats up to Kusukusu, "Sister, you're a Shugo Chara, the embodiment of Rima's would-be-self. While I'm a Hitogara-Chara, Rima's hidden personality."

Rima has a look of understanding, " I see. Shugo Chara and Hitogara Chara represent their owners, but in different aspects."

Yuki smiles, "That's right-Nya! Now tell me, are you planning to quit the Guardians-Nya?"

"No way! Rima-chan doesn't want to!" Kusukusu said.

The cat-Chara tilts her head, "Are you sure-Nya? Is that what Rima-Nya truly wants?"

That question caught off Kusukusu. She was certain Rima does not want to the Guardians, especially since she is finally warming up to them. The clown-Chara looks at her master.

"Rima-chan?"

Said blonde looks down with sad expression on her face. She has been thinking about it; at first she really does not want to leave the Guardians. Then she started thinking about after if she did to stay with them. If she did stay, she would also basically have them form a shield in front of her while also have them stand up against her parents which will probably result in...fighting.

No. She does not want that. She does not want her friends to endure the pain that she has endured through for countless nights.

Also, she had been waiting for someone to help her, but she has grown tired of waiting. Amu helped, but not by much. The pain still continues on and she wants to put a stop to it.

Yuki brought her out of her thoughts.

"Rima-Nya, this is your choice. If you want to continue to be the member of Guardians, I won't stop you-Nya. If you don't want to be in Guardians, then you don't have to-Nya."

"But that means Rima-Chan could become an enemy to the Guardians if she leaves." Kusukusu said with dread in her eyes.

"I don't want to be the enemy...I just want to help and clean the eggs." Rima muttered sofly.

Yuki smiles widely when she heard that, "It's your decision-Nya! If you quit the Guardians, then you're on your own-Nya! You can save the everyone's eggs and you don't have to be the enemy of both side the Easter and Guardians-Nya."

Kusukusu blinks at the idea before she slowly nods her head with a grin slowly appearing on her face.

"Yeah! That would be great!"

Rima think at that idea. If she does leave the Guardians, she will be by herself...free. She would not even become a target of Easter.

"I don't want to be in both group or anything. I want to be on my own."

Rima has made her own decision. Yuki and Kusukusu smiled proudly at Rima.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Early in the morning, Rima walks into Royal Garden with a letter in her hand. Yuki and Kusukusu were playing tag with each other. Even though there is usually no winner in the game, Yuki is definitely winning due to her agility and flexibility, but it only made the game more fun for the clown-Chara.

Rima just smile at her two Charas. When she walked inside, she saw no one, but her and her Charas. Perfect, this way, it will be a lot easier without having to say word or look at her friends.

The soon to be ex-Queen walks up to the table, which is where she set her cape. She places the resignation letter on top of the cape. Rima gave her cape one last look before a single shed from her right eye.

...but thank you for everything...everyone." Rima whispers as she turn around and walk away.

As she was leaving, memories of her days of being Queen flashed in her head.

 _"Welcome to the Guardian!"_

 _"Her name is Masahiro, Rima the Queen chair."_

 _"This is a good tea."_

 _"Hai, Rima¬-chan!"_

 _"Who wants to see the concert?!"_

 _"This is so funny! Hahahaha!"_

 _"Bala-Blance!"_

 _"We're friends now."_

 _"We always stick together, Rima-Chan!"_

 _"Let's clean the egg together!"_

 _"I want to save the egg with you, Amu-Chan."_

 _"No matter what, we're friends and friends stick together."_

Rima smiles at all the memories that she had created with all her friends and now she is leaving them.

"Good bye...mina-San." Was the last thing she said before walking out of the Royal Garden for good.

At last, Rima felt that she finally free from everything and now she's on her own. No friends nor enemies. She is free.

"Come on, Kusukusu, Yuki. Let's go."

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Hinamori Amu was in a hurry, she was late. Reasonably she ran all the way to the Royal Garden.

"Sorry I'm late!" She managed to say on short of breath while resting her hands on her knees. Not hearing a reply, Amu looks up and saw her friends staring at the table. She tilts her head in confusion.

"What is it?" Amu walks to the table and saw the cape for a female member. "Why is there a cape?"

Tadase frowns sadly at her, "Mashiro-San... has just resigned from being a Guardian..."

Amu's eyes wide in shock at the revelation while Yaya looks down sadly.

"Rima-Chi..." Lost for words, she clutches Rima's old cape in her hands.

Amu shakes her head, "That can't be true...but why?!"

Not wanting to say anything that can make the situation any more sad, Tadase simply hands her the letter.

Kairi pushes his glasses up and looks away while Amu reads the letter.

 _[Minna-san, I'm sorry that I have to do this. I've been thinking and I already made my decision. I don't want to be a part of this group anymore, so I'm quitting and now you need to find someone who can fill the Queen's spot. I won't come back to be the member and there is nothing that you can say to change my mind._

 _I will no longer be Rima the Queen of the Guardians. I will be just me, Masahiro Rima. I will still help clean the eggs, but only on my decision. I'll be own my own and I want you to respect that. If you don't respect that, then all of you will be my enemies. That includes you, Amu._

 _If you don't want me to be your enemy then leave me alone and respect my decision. I'm not an ally to you or Easter. I'm just going to clean the eggs and live on my own. I hope you all understand and respect me. Thank you all for being my friends and the memories that we've created together. I've learned lots of things and I won't forget._

 _Goodbye, minna-San._

 _From,_  
 _Rima the Ex-Queen.]_

Amu was now shaking while clutching the letter, crumbling it.

"Rima..."

* * *

 **Yeah, the ending is not the same as the old one. Well that is because I decided to deviate from the original story at that point. I'm sorry Dreamer, but that was too fast.**


	3. Sneaky

**Sneaky**

 **Not much of a chapter if you ask me. The sole reason for this chapter is to point out a power that Ikuto and Rima's cat Charas have.**

* * *

"Yoru, will she sense you?" Ikuto said, referring to the new cat-Chara is currently floating around somewhere that they do not know.

"I'm not sure, Ikuto-Nya." The dark cat said nervously. "I've never met a fellow cat-Chara before-Nya."

The two enemies of the Guardians were on the roof of Seiyo Academy, looking around for a certain girl who now has two Charas with her. The two were having a hard time looking for Mashiro Rima, which is quite impressive since the tall teen is currently Character Changed with his Chara which grants him the unique sensing abilities of a cat that are enhanced tremendously. Also there are not that many female chibi blondes around the school.

"Can you sense her?"

"I'm only sensing the Charas from the Guardians-Nya. I'm not sensing any new Chara-Nya" Yoru said with a sigh. He leans back while in midair, "I guess that is what is like to be a Hitogara cat-Nya. I can sneak behind others Charas, but not my own kin-Nya."

Hitogara Charas are quite rare. In fact; despite existing for years, which is a lot longer than the Guardian Charas, Yoru has not met any other Hitogaras in his life, not even another feline-themed Chara until yesterday. He has been out of contact with any cat Charas for so long that he has forgotten their unique abilities to hide their presence from other Charas.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto also has the skill to disappear under anyone's line of sight with the use of his speed and stealth through Character Change. He is even able to sneak behind people without having them feel that they are being watched.

If they can not track her by tracking her Hitogara Chara, then Rima may as well be in class right now. Bad timing and for all the tall teen could know, one of the Guardians might share the same classroom as her.

The only thing he can do right now is to wait for the school to end...

"Hmmm?" Ikuto caught the sight of a certain strawberry.

Or look for info on Hitogara-bearer.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

It was almost time for class, but Amu could not care less about being late for class. In her hands, she still has Rima's resignation letter. In her mind, she tried to make herself believe that this was just dream, but looking at Rima's handwriting keeps reminding that her friend leaving the group is all too real.

She has been walking around mindlessly, not realizing that almost everyone is already inside, waiting for class to start.

Her Charas urged her to get to class, but their pleas only met with deaf ears.

Amu wondered what made Rima leave the group just when she started to warm up to them.

"Uh...Amu-Chan." Ran calls out to her, but the strawberry did not hear.

Just what happened? She and Rima finally started to become close friends.

"Amu-Chan, some one is in front of you-Desu."

Rima has even started showing her some comedy comics just the other day. Just what went wrong?

"Amu-Chan, you might want to look ahead before you regret it."

Her parents are most definitely involved with her leaving, she just know it. Even one question answered, what can she do to-

 _Bump_

"Huh?" Finally looking up, Amu meets the face of someone very familiar. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto stared at her and then looks at the letter in her hands. First he heard that the Queen's Chara has another Chara and now he meets up with Amu who was basically a zombie moments ago and has a sorrowful expression.

He knows that kind of face all too well.

When he connected the dots, he came up with a hunch. He swiped the letter from her hands to see if he was correct.

"Hey! Give that back!" Amy screamed at him, reaching up to get Rima's resignation letter back, but the tall teen did not let her.

Ikuto and his Chara read over the letter while keeping the short strawberry from getting it back. After he read every single word, he knew that Rima's letter highly supported his theory from last night. There is now barely any room for doubt.

"I see the Guardians are now short one member." Ikuto said before handing back the resignation letter.

When Ikuto said those words, Amu went back to being depressed. She hesitantly took the letter back.

The tall teen give his Chara a look, which went unnoticed by the females. Yoru knew what that look means so he went up to the Joker's three Charas.

"So why did the shrimp left you guys-Nya?" He asked. "I mean, why would she leave? She seems to be the goody-goody-two-shoes kind like you guys."

The three look at each other, all three were too sad to even want to talk about their now ex-comrade and friend or even feel insulted from Yoru.

Su, however, wanted to voice out her feelings.

"I think it was because of her parents-Desu."

That caught Ikuto and Yoru off guard. The cat has a surprised look, but Ikuto kept his poker face on.

 _"She and I are alike,"_ Ikuto thought, _"Only difference is, right now she can do what I can't."_

"I just don't know why she didn't say anything." Amu voiced her sadness while her Charas look at her with sympathy in her eyes. "I could have done something. The Guardians, we all could have done something and all she had to do was say something, but she just left a letter behind and without saying goodbye too."

Where has Ikuto heard that before?

He focuses his mind away from that memory of his life. From what the tall teen has gathered, Rima's Hitogara Chara has just hatched since yesterday and the owner of said Hitogara Chara has not said anything to her friends. That can mean...

"It seems you haven't heard." Ikuto commented.

"Huh?" Amu looks up at him, "What do you mean?"

His answer to her question was turning his back to her and started leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Amu scream as anger slowly dominates the sadness in her.

"Let's go, Yoru."

"Coming, Ikuto." His Chara said, floating by him.

"Oi! Geez, what's up with him? Appearing out nowhere, had me talk about my feelings, and just left without answering my question." Amu expressed her anger, but her glaring expression was soon replaced when she looks back at Rima's resignation.

Not matter how much her mind was distracted from the letter, her minds always ends back to the subject of her friend.

 _"Indeed, what does Tsukiyomi-Kun mean by 'It seems you haven't heard?'"_ Miki thought over.

"Amu-Chan, you're going to be late for class-Desu."

"Nani!? Why didn't you guys tell me!?"

Her Charas just sigh in perfect unison.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

"So what do we do now, Ikuto-Nya?" Yoru asks his owner.

The tall teen thought over things before coming to a conclusion.

"We wait and see."

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Rima was currently in her class along with a couple of other students who also came into the room early. She peaks inside her bag, looking at Yuki who has her egg with her.

"Are you sure you won't be detected?" She asked.

"Hai-Nya." Yuki answered her with a smile, "That's one of the perks of being a cat-Chara-Nya. I can hide my presence so no other Charas can sense me-Nya."

"Coooooool." Kusukusu awed with stars in her eyes. "You're like a ninja, sis."

Yuki giggled at her sister before turning back to her owner.

"So how come you want me to hide-Nya?"

Rima gives her a sly smirk, "It'd be boring by just introducing you to the others, so I thought you should meet them when we help them clean the eggs."

Kusukusu gasp at that idea. Oh the looks on the Guardians' faces, that will be absolutely hilarious!

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "Lets go with that!"

The cat-Chara giggled, agreeing that introducing herself to the Guardian Charas will be boring. She rather have her debut be shocking.

"Alright, I'll stay low for now-Nya." Yuki concurred, "I'll take a nap in the mean time-Nya. Call me if you need anything-Nya."

The light cat then closes her egg, right on time because the bell that indicates the start of class has just rung. Everyone immediately went to their assigned seats while some has just gotten through door and rush to their seats.

Tadase was one of the latter; the King's Chair was also hit with depression when he read Rima's her letter of resignation. He tried to think over things that might make Rima change her mind, but according to her letter, it sounded like nothing is going to persuade her. He thought the future will be brighter now that he can Character Transform with Kiseki, but it seems it was not the case.

Nikaido Yuu took his usual position behind the front desk

"Hello, minna-San. Ohayōgozaimasu." He greeted.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." Everyone who is present replied in unison.

"We have a lot to cover today, so lets start with roll call." He pulled out his sheet of paper that lists everyone in class. "Okay, lets start with-"

"Chotto-matte!"

Amu screamed and ran into the classroom, catching everyone's attention, save for Rima who expected her to be late.

Yuu was not fazed, apparent of his smile still on his face.

"Hinamori-San, because I'm too good of a mood today, I'll let this one slide." Amu sigh in relief at that. "But don't let it happen again."

Amu cringed a little before she quickly went to her desk.

"Alright back to roll call!" Nikaido happily exclaimed.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

During class, Amu tried to communicate with Rima, but she received no response at all. She tried having one of her Charas sneak a note to her, but it was ripped to shreds and thrown away like a piece of junk by Rima. Hinamori Amu felt her heart shatter into dust.

Amu's Charas tried to talk to Kusukus, but the clown-Chara was too busy sleeping on top of Rima's massive hair. Kiseki tried ordering her to wake up, but all that earned him was a whack on the head with Kusukusu saying "Stupid alarm clock" in her sleep.

Rima smirked slyly at the king-Chara, who begrudgingly went for a retreat back to his egg, feeling his pride wounded.

Amu and Tadase decided to give up before the first hour of class. Instead they planned on confronting Rima as soon as class ends for the day before they proceed with their plan for today.

Last night, Tadase was possessed due to a mysterious CD that affected not only the King's Chair, but also numerous other kids who also had a mysterious CD. All those who were possessed also had their eggs turned into X-Eggs. Thankfully, Tadase was able pull through and manages to Character Transform with his Chara for the first time. Together, Amu and Tadase were able to purify all X-Eggs in sight.

During the morning meeting, which was a hard thing to do since they lost a good friend of theirs, the remaining Guardians found out that all Seiyo Academy student have a CD that they now dubbed 'Pestering CD.' To make sure what happened last night won't happen again, they planned to confiscate all Pestering CDs within the school.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

The bell for the end of school rung through out the school, which in turn made most of the students to grab their stuff while others to took their time to leave school.

Amu and Tadase saw Rima got up from her seat. Quickly they stand up to confront her, but their teacher stop them before they could.

"Mashiro-San, may I have a moment with you."

Rima look at him, expecting to be confronted by him. After all, she did ditch school yesterday so it is all understandable. The blonde turned to her now ex-comrades before turning back to Yuu Nikaido.

"All right, but I need to leave soon so my mother can pick me."

Yuu kept his smile before turning to Amu and Tadase who were still in his classroom.

"You heard her," He said. "Mashiro-San is a busy young woman, so it is best that you two run along."

The two tried to argue, but then they saw that look on Rima's face. Amu was hurt by that look, but Tadase almost had a heart attack. He was certain he saw that expression before. Tadase gave in and told Amu that they should get going.

"Huh? But-"

"It's important we get everyone's Pester CD before anyone gets affected." Tadase whispered to her. "I'm sure we can talk to Mashiro-San same other time."

Amu frown before looking at Rima one last. She is still looking at them with that look. She reluctantly agreed to it.

"Alright."

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

"Mashiro-San, you weren't here yesterday and your parents didn't call to excuse you."

"That's right." Rima said bluntly. She knew skipping school will get in her trouble, but she currently has no regrets doing such action.

Nikaido sweet drop a little. It kind of felt like he was currently talking to a robot, which is an accurate description considering the blonde's reply was said with no emotions.

"May I ask why?"

"Cause I felt like it."

Nikaido now has a big sweat drop plastered on his temple.

"Mashiro-San, you're starting to remind me of someone I know." He nervously admitted

That brought some interest in Rima.

"Oh really? Who would that be?"

Yuu fake a cough. He rather stay out of that part of his life.

"I would tell you, but it's someone who I was acquainted with in Easter." He explains. "And Su happened to tell me during class that you're no longer part of the Guardians, so I don't think you'll be interested."

"Oh, that's right. You were once a bad guy." Rima bluntly reminded him. She and Kusukusu both smirked at his reaction.

Her teacher chuckled nervously.

"We're getting off task. Mashiro-San, I know about that...'incident' of yours." He referred to her almost being kidnapped. Normally it would affect Rima badly, but she does not seem fazed at all. "Su feels bad for you, so I decided to cut you some slack."

Rima blink at Nikaido-Sensei with a raised eyebrow, "You didn't mark me absent?"

Yuu Nikaido was originally going to mark her absent and tell this to her parents, but Su made him think otherwise. The chef-Chara, much like those who knows about Rima's kidnapping, felt sorry for her. Albeit, he was reluctant at first to do such act, but that look on Su's face was just heartbreaking.

"Yes and I really hope you don't make it a hab-"

The teacher was caught off when he heard his student giggle along with her Chara, who had no trouble retraining herself. Nikaido does not why, but he suddenly felt a chill went up his spine.

"Sensei~..." Rima sang a little with a sly look.

"Ahhh...hai?" Nikaido replied, not liking where this was going.

"You lied." She said before she started to leave the classroom.

Her words made Nikaido frozen like a statue for a moment. He began to regret his action.

"Chotto-matte!" Yuu Nikaido called out before Rima completely left the room. "Mashiro-San, I really hope you don't make this a habit."

Rima gave her teacher one last smirk before leaving the classroom, making Nikaido the only one left in the room. Before Rima left, a Chara egg fly out of Rima's bag.

It cracked open a little, letting the Chara inside peek outside.

Nikaido almost had a heart attack when he saw the characteristics of that Chara.

"A...a...a cat-Chara?" He manages to stutter out.

Yuki gave him a smirk that is very similar to her owner; she may not be comedic as her sister or owner, she has still has a playful side to her. She made a shushing motion with her paws before going back to Rima, who has already left the room.

The teacher now stood alone in his own classroom, wondering...

"What just happened?" He said to no one in particular.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

"What's funny, sis?" Kusukusu asked Yuki, who is giggling and floating next to her while still in her egg.

"Ohhh~ just a little joke of mine-Nya." She then close up her egg before going back inside Rima's bag.

The ex-Queen proceeded to leave school as soon as possible, wanting to be outside. Her way out of the school building was proven difficult when all of students were outside in the hallway. Apparently the Guardians are confiscating a CD that everyone has.

Rima did not ask a question regarding this CD. After all, she is no longer part of the group.

Luckily for her, the Guardians were so busy collecting CDs that they did not notice her leaving. She left the school building without anyone confronting her. Although, when she made it outside, she did caught the eyes of a certain high school teen.

Her mother was already waiting outside. Rima got inside, but she did not greet her mother. Mrs. Mashiro did not notice the lack of greeting, all she cared about is seeing her daughter safe.

"You left the resignation letter, right?" She asked as she look at her daughter through the mirror.

"Hai."

Her mother put on a satisfied smile, "Good. Now picking you will be easier for me. It will help me a lot."

Rima ignored her mother while looking outside, having the urge to be out in the world. With Kusukusu and Yuki by her side, they could do anything that they want.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard cell phone ring, indicating a text message. It was from Amu.

It reads,

 **[We will be patrolling the school tonight.**

 **Think you can come?**

 **-Amu]**

Rima did not reply, instead she smirked. She looks at Kusukusu and Yuki, who both shared that look.

Tonight will be very interesting.

* * *

 **Yeah, I always thought it was a bit weird that Amu's Charas and the other Guardian Charas weren't always able to sense Yoru.**

 **All Guardian Characters suppose to have the ability to sense each other. I did a little digging and after some research, I hit myself because I just remembered that Shugo Charas actually possess separate magic powers of their own that relates to their specialty.**

 **Like Su able to summon cooking utensil that are just her size and Miki able to make clothes for Amu by just using her brush.**

 **Although it was probably never officially said in the show, manga, or in the Shugo Chara Wiki, I'm guessing Yoru has the ability to hide his presence from other Charas (because he is a cat and cats are naturally sneaky).**

 **Ikuto also has that power/ability to hide his presence(he always does reminds me of a ninja, he even wears the color of one) and it makes sense because the two always evade detection until they make themselves known if they wanted to.**

 **In a way, its like that ki technique in DBZ where the characters can lower their power level which in turn hides them from other ki-users/scouters. It seems Yoru must focus on hiding his presence. In episode 64, Nana was able to sense Yoru, probably because he was worried about Ikuto's state of health.**


	4. Incomplete Chapter

**Sorry for the late update, but a lot has been happening in my personal life.**

 **Chapter is partially complete.**

* * *

When Rima got home, she wasted no time to sit on the sofa and turned on the TV. Yuki came out of her egg, wanting to watch some entertainment after being in her egg all day. However, the channel, that her favorite comedy show was on, was currently showing commercials. Not wanting to waste her time watching something pointless, Rima got up and went into the kitchen to get a snack and drink.

When she got back in the living room with a glass of milk and a bag of dried sardines in her hands, her father came through the front door. Much like her mother, he is looking dead tired right now.

Mr. Mashiro looks at his daughter; he sighs in relief knowing that his daughter is home earlier than usual. Now he hopes he does not end up in a fight with his life.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

 _"So this is where she lives."_ Ikuto said in his thoughts. The tall teen is currently on top of another house that is in front of the ex-Queen's, watching from outside. Right now he can not see anything because the blinds and curtains were closed, blocking anything that occurs inside. He gave a slight glare, something does not seem right.

"She sure lives far from her school-Nya." Yoru commented.

His owner looks at the direction where Seiyo Academy was located. True to the Chara's words, the large castle-themed school is miles away from the Mashiro residence. That is not the only thing that is very peculiar; while Ikuto was following Mrs. Mashiro's car, he saw at least one other elementary school that is a lot closer than Seiyo Academy.

"What kind of parents have their own kid attend an elementary school that is very far away-Nya?" Yoru questioned. "Seems like a waste of time to drop her off and pick her up-Nya, especially when the last school we saw was a mile away from here-Nya."

Ikuto glared as he contemplated over his thoughts. Out of all the Guardians, Mashiro Rima is most definitely the enigmatic. Her parents, on the other hand, could not be any louder. Sending her to a school that is miles away from home, personally drop her off at school and pick her up, and the most compelling of all, keeping their daughter in a house with all the windows blinded and closed shut.

 _"So they're that kind of parents."_

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Like clockwork, it did not take long before a fight ensued. It should not come to a surprise, after all the painstaking hours that they both worked through and restless nights. Normally this would have leave Rima emotionally traumatized, but she got annoyed instead. She knows that they love her for the sacrifices that they do to keep her safe, but did they also sacrifice their decency too? They are fighting behind the couch which is where their daughter is currently sitting!

Rima glared at her parents which went unnoticed cause they were too focused on succeeding an unwinnable fight. She quickly gulps down her drink.

"How rude." She muttered as she turned off the TV before proceeding to go up to her room. Yuki followed, munching on a dried piece of sardine.

Kusukusu frowned; not at Rima, but at the parents. To think that they used to be a once happy family. They are cause of the sadness in Rima's life, but the clown-Chara could never bring herself to hate them. It is not because Kusukusu is a kind person at heart, but because Rima's parents are one of the reasons she exists.

If Rima never have existed, she would also never have existed.

At times like this, she wished she could be seen by normal people and if she could actually be seen, the first thing she would do is to bring back the happy smiles that her owner's parents have lost so she can repay them.

But now, the clown-Chara could not care less for them anymore.

Even though it has been a short time, if there is one thing that she learned with Rima from Yuki is that you should not let sadness control your life. After all, your life is your own and no one or any thing else have control over it. Rima has always felt that she has been an outsider among the Guardians since day one, she was just convenient help and support, both of which did not describe her very well. Even after warming up to them, she still felt like an outsider

Maybe that is one of the reason she wanted to leave them.

Friends come and go, but family is forever. Rima has abandoned her friends and she no longer cares about her parents. The Guardians and Rima's parents no longer matter because the only family in the life of Mashiro Rima are her Charas, Kusukusu and Yuki.

Kusukusu made a vow to keep a smile on Rima's face. After Yuki was born, she upped her vow by always being there for Rima, even if it means to leave her own friends behind. Being with Rima and her sister Yuki is good enough for the clown-Chara anyway.

Speaking of her vow, she quickly flew to Rima's room. The clown-Chara found her owner Character Changed with Yuki, apparent from the cat ears and tail. By the looks of it, they are sneaking out.

Rima smirked at her first Chara before flashing the text message that she received earlier.

"Ready to go, Kusukusu?"

Because she will not be heard by the norms of the house, Kusukusu screamed out her answer.

"HAI!"

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

After locking the door to her room, Rima sneaks outside through her balcony. The ex-Queen has high confidence on not being caught. Her parents' fights usually last about half an hour and after it ends, her father usually goes out for a drink and her mother will just instantly fall asleep the moment she crashes onto the bed. Her father will come back home hours later, which is when more fighting will ensue. Sadly that is the routine of her parents after coming back from their jobs and Rima knows that all too well due to living under the same roof and from all of those sleepless nights.

"We have a couple of hours before we have to come back," Rima told them, especially at Yuki. "That will be more than enough time."

"Yes-Nya. And with your speed, Rima-Chan, we will be back here before we know it." Yuki replied back with the same amount of confidence.

Kusukusu pump up a small fist, "Okay! Today's is my sister's big debut! to the Guardians! I'm ready to fight! How about you, sis!?"

Yuki chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I'm ready sis, but that is if there is something to fight."

The clown-Chara deflated at the possibility; she really wanted to see Rima in action with Yuki after seeing how fast her owner can be when Character Changed with the neko-Chara.

"I doubt Easter will ever take some time off of corrupting people's eggs." Rima said with absolute in her voice. Confident that Easter will be involved from her short time as a Guardian.

Kusukusu reflated, but now has a worried look, showing sympathy for those who will fall victim to Easter.

The neko of light put on a serious face and nodded in understanding. She understands the situation of one's corrupted egg becoming a life-hazard to people around it and the damage one could do should it stay wild.

"We should go now-Nya." Once she said that, she and Kusukusu clung onto their owner.

"Hai." Rima agreed as she leaps from her balcony and landing on top of the roof of a neighboring house before running and jumping from house to house at the direction of Seiyo Academy.

Because she is light on her feet, no one heard her from the inside of their own homes and she has no worries of being spotted by people since there is currently no one out and about.

However, she was spotted by a fellow Hitogara bearer. Thanks to their liking for dark colors, they were barely seen as they went well with the dark neighborhood. And thanks to a certain Cat-chara, they were virtually left unseen.

"Should we follow them-Nya?"

"... ... ..." Ikuto contemplated on that.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

"Are you okay, Hinamori-san?" Asked a worried Hotori Tadase.

Amu was pulled from her thoughts, but her sorrow filled eyes remained plastered on her face.

"Huh? Oh...hai. I'm just..."

"Is it about Mashiro-san?"

Tadase did not wait for her to answer, her and her Charas' face showed him their answer. As a young individual who dreams to be a king, he sees his fellow Guardians as his faithful subjects, his people. Without his people, without his friends, he has no right to call himself king. Losing Rima made him feel like a ruler who has failed his people which is apparent from the tears that the Joker and Ace shed.

"Yeah...I'm really worried about her."

"We're all worried about Rima-chan-Desu." Su points as she wipes her tears away with a small handkerchief.

Ran showed a sympathetic look along with Miki, who is trying, but failing to put on a straight face. He may not show it, but Kiseki also feels the same as his owner. Not wanting to show weakness around his subordinates, he avoided eye contact by looking away and has his eyes closed.

 _~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_


End file.
